1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power output apparatus, an automobile with the power output apparatus mounted thereon, and a control method of the power output apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A proposed power output apparatus sets the higher revolution speed of an engine to ensure the output power from the engine, in response to a decrease in output torque from the engine due to, for example, knocking control of the engine (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-213592).